Z-Squad
by ShrugPod97
Summary: This is my first FanFic about something I created so you won't find it anywhere else.
1. Chapter 1

The Z-squad

Long ago,a boy named Jonathon Estes found a stone with a magical power to bend the ,Water,Air,Earth,Nature,Lightning,Ice,Time,Magic and Lasers all could be bent at his ,one Man had greed to gain those powers,so he made the technology to gain the powers. But,for years he tried to take them but Jonathon never let down and protected the power of the ,for years,the greedy men known as the Gala council whould try to take down the Morph Man throughout the years but would always story is about a boy named Ben Estes,he doesn't know it yet,but his life is about to is a 10 year old boy in fifth grade who has a 12 year old brother named Jake,newborn twin sisters,Alexis and Emily,an adopted 2 year old sister,Kylee,and his twin sister, lives with his Mom and Step-Dad,who is isn't around dad was the last Morph Man but now it's Ben's was walking through the woods with his friend,Isabella Matthews,when he got hit with a is where our story was pacing back and forth and basically digging a hole with how much pacing she was doing."OHMYGOSH,my friend just got crushed,then Ellie will crush me!"Soon the meteor started to light up and a huge gust of wind went by she looked up,she saw an out of control Ben flying around."GeT mE DoWn FrOm HeRe,WOAHHHHH!"Ben was out of control when a green light beamed Ben up into a floating then passed out from what she saw. In an Unknown Location, a light was shining right in Ben's face."Uh,someone turn off the lights."there was no response."I said turn off the lights!"he was then feeling a metal claw grasp his chin."Hush child,"the deep voice said,"It will be over soon."

This is Chapter One! Hope Everyone Likes it,Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Z-squad chapter 2 Ben was freaking out from what was grasping his chin."What do you want with me,freak!"Ben yelled."You may not realise it but,you hold one of the most valueable energy sources."the stranger said."You are the next holder of the Morph Man Legacy."Ben was flabbergasted,he had read all about the Morph Man and what they could do,the last Morph Man locked the Gala council in the UAN dimension."But,the Galas were all locked up,they can't get out."Ben retorted."Or so you think,but I am Galaxia,spawn of Galafia,I am one of the many on the remaining Gala council."Ben was about to pass out when he heard just had one question,"If I'm the next in line,then why did I get hit by a stinkin meteor!?"Ben questioned."Your powers were unstable if you didn't get hit,otherwise you would have used all your powers to destroy everything and everyone."That made Ben think of Ellie,his family,his friends,everyone he's cared about ever."So I have enough power to do this?"Ben then used his elemental powers to burn the chains he was tied to and flew out of the then startedlosing speed and floating down."AW,COME ON,THE EXACT TIME I NEEDED THE FLYING POWER IT JUST GOES AND-!"He then started running with super speed and going extremely fast."Oh,this could work."Ben said with excitement,he started running around acrobatically and he started doin flips,juking Galaxia made Galaxia look like a straight up complete fool."ENOUGH!"Galaxia then grabbed Ben and slammed him to the ground as hard as the robot suit could."Okay,that REALLY HURT!"Ben screamed."Finally,I get to end you!"Right then a cobalt blue fist knocked Galaxia in the face."BEN,HOP IN!"Ben then saw it was his sister,Ellie."ELLIE!"Ben yelled."Oh look,it's the UAN spawn failure."Galaxia said."What are you talking about?"Ellie asked."You don't know,your fake parents never told you,your not their real child,your just a spawn from UAN."Ellie started to cry from what she just heard."My life is a lie?"Ben got furious and punched Galaxia."Shut up you freak!"Ben cracked Galaxia's visor."You'll pay for this."Galaxia teleported away in a beam of green light."Ellie,WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!"Ellie finally got the courage from her sobbing and said,"I'll explain back at home."Ben hopped in a jet and comforted his sister in pain. Chapter 2 of the first Z-squad fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3

Z-Squad chapter 3 Ben was comforting Ellie with every thing he knew,"Look,he is just a big bully,nothing to worry about."Ben told her."But what if she's right,what if I am an accident from an alien dimension?"She ran out of ideas,so he just put his arm around her and said,"It will be alright if you got me,alright?"Ellie just hugged Ben and said"Thanks,but I still want answers."She said as they landed the walked in their house to see their mom worried half to death."Oh I was so worried about you,Ben!"Their mom said."Okay I have 3 questions,1-Where's Issabella?"Ben asked."She's still passed out on your bed."Ben lost focus that she passed out."Anyway,2-why did I just get attacked by a Gala? 3-why did we take a jet,I can fly."His mom looked down for a second and found the courage to say,"You are the descandent of Morph Man,your dad,not realising it,passed down his powers to you when you were born and-.""What about me,am I your daughter?"Ellie blurted mother just leaned her head down and started tearing up,she weakly shook her then ran off sobbing her eyes out in her and Ben's room."I'm sorry,I wish I told you sooner."She just broke down and Ben took a seat,'This could take awhile.'He ,in Ellie and Ben's room,Kylee was nursing Isabella back to took out a stethascope and put it to her heart,she then heard one heartbeat,which as a two year old,she didn't know how many heartbeats there were in a minute,she freaked out and hopped on top of Isabella and yelling,"WIVE,WIVE,WIVE!"Isabella woke up and noticed Kylee on top of her crying,which Isabella then picked her up and said,"Aww,what happened?"Isabella asked."YOU DIE!"She said."No I didn't,I had you to wake me up from a nap."Isabella said when Ellie ran in crying and jumped on her bed."Sissy!"Kylee said and climbed up onto Ellie's bed and hugged her."What are you doing here?"Ellie said,wiping up the tears."Nursing me back to"Health"Isabella said."Question is,what are you doing?"Isabella asked,Ellie then told her everything about what just happened Isabella's jaw dropped."That's what happened?"Isabella then asked,"Your family rocks!"Ellie then giggled and Kylee said"Wocks."Ellie and Isabella laughed at Kylee's comment."Alright,come on,my mom said when you woke up she'll talk to you."Ellie said."Huh?"Isabella two girls walked in and Ben mouthed,"SAVE ME!"Ellie then saw her crying mother and said,"Mom,if I'm not your daughter,there must have been a good reason,but right now there is something BIG going on so don't waste time not telling us."Their mother then looked up and said,"Like I said,when your father disappeared he passed his powers to you,Ben.""So what do I do?"Ben asked."Someone will explain all your powers later."Mom said."Ellie,you were not born,neither was Ben,but your mother placed you in my pregnant stomach for a reason,but I'll explain that later,your amulet that you were given at birth,"Ellie stared at her cobalt blue amulet."It was your mother's amulet,which you've had from since you and Ben were little bitty babies."Isabella started laughing."You both had it when you were itty bitty babies.""Don't get all your laughs ready just yet,your dad was a god and your mother was a human,so you're a demi god."Isabella's jaw dropped."But,I didn't have an problems when I was a baby did I?"Isabella asked."Your mother said when you were born,when you needed a change,you would cry so much,that the power would go out."Ellie and Ben laughed their heads off."Calm down,you two weren't that easy either,but I should show you your mentor." Their mother walked out into the woods and saw a manhole."This is where the meteor landed."Isabella unlocked the hatch and climbed down the ladder."Ooh's"and"Ahh's" were heard until they got to the bridge."A.S.C,the kids are here."Mom said.A computer lit up and a face appeared."Hello Ben,I'm your new mentor."

Here's Chapter 3,I hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Z-Squad Chapter 4

The computer spoke and said,"Hello,children,I am your mentor,A.S.C."The computer said."So,you are the person that will show us what we can do?"Ellie said cheerily."If you are,I hope you realize that you're just a computer and can't really "show" us."A sliding door appeared and slid open,revealing an then came to life and said,"Now,who's ready to train?"Isabella,Ben,and Ellie all dropped their jaws."I'll catch you all later,I have to take care of your sisters."Mom kissed Ben and Ellie on the head and walked out of the base."Now if you'll follow me."The three followed the robot into a huge room with cubed areas."Now this is our training room,it can fit to any enviorment and any ,what you do to find your power,you dig deep down and think of what you can do."They all had confused faces by what A.S.C just , they all worked for a good eight hours before they did something.'Okay I know that this stone is meant to create,I mean I did back when I saved Ben.'Thought Ellie.'Okay I want to make a huge fist...huge fist...huge fist.'Right then,a huge cobalt blue fist popped up over Ellie's fist."I did it?I DID IT!WAHOO!"Ellie yelled."Good job,now let me ask you something,what if you wanna fly?"A.S.C thought for a minute."I just think of flying-?''She then started flying and laughing uncontrollably."WEE!"Isabella then asked,"Um,A.S.C,what do I do?""Your father is Zeus,the lightning god,so you create lightning."Isabella started getting excited and lightning started swirling around her."A.S.C,how am I doing this?"Isabella asked."Your powers depend on your emotions,so you need to control your emotions at all times,okay?"A.S.C commanded."Alright."Isabella then started floating around and flying with Ellie.A.S.C then walked over to Ben and said,"Having trouble,Ben?""I don't know what to do,I mean I've tried to use all the techniques that Dad used,I tried all elements,maybe I'm not the next Morph Man."Ben said."Let me tell you something,every Morph Man started out with one element and worked their way up to the top."A.S.C said."I wish I knew what my was."Right then a lightning aura formed around Ben and he started laughing."I can't believe it,my first element is lightning,I'm like Isabella!"All of them started flying around and laughing together when A.S.C said,"I'll just leave you guys to yourselves then."For the next three hours,Ellie,Ben,and Isabella sparred,flew around,and laughed.A.S.C came back in,they were all asleep in a pile,so he just turned the light off and said,"Sleep well heroes,tomorrow,evil is soon to come." Chapter 4 right here!


	5. Chapter 5

Z-Squad Chapter 5

The three kids woke up in a of them were sore,bruised,and over all,tired."Uh,I feel like I just got hit by a bus."Ellie said."Well,at least you didn't have to fall asleep on your hands."Isabella complained."Well,you didn't have to sleep under BOTH OF YOU!"Ben two girls got off Ben and then Isabella asked,"What time is it?"Ellie asked."7:30."Mom said."Here put these clothes on and go talk to A.S.C."All three kids got changed and walked over to A.S.C."Mom said you needed to talk to us,A.S.C?"Ben asked."Yes,I need to give your will transform you into your super hero case danger comes,spin it and the costume will come in."All three kids nodded and sleepily walked to the and Ben's mom packed in Kylee and the twins in,and they drove to they got to school,Ellie,Ben,and Isabella all fell asleep on the bleachers when their friends,Samantha Jade and Bailey,came over."Dude,we were supposed to watch a movie this weekend,what happened?"Bailey asked."Family stuff."Ben replied."What kind of family stuff?"He asked."Family stuff,Private family stuff at that!"Ben then ran behind Ellie."He is a wuss,but we're all friends here."Samantha ,Bailey,and Samantha were all talking and Isabella was sleeping,Ben's watch started beeping,so he rolled up his sleeve and stared at it."What's that,Ben?"Ben looked up and saw Amy Maxford,the most beautiful girl in school."Hello,are you going to tell me?"She asked."Huh?What...Oh,yeah,it's my new beeper,it reminds me when to...uh,use the bathroom?"Ben said nervously."Uh,okay."Amy said.'Uh,great Ben,you blew it again.'Ben watch started beeping again so he ran to the bathroom,ran in a stall and locked the 's watch showed a hologram of Samantha,Bailey,and Amy."So what,these are just my friends and my crush,what's the big deal?"It then showed all of them as the decandants of the other Z-Squad members."WHAT,THEY ARE THE PEOPLE I'M SUPPOSED TO RECRUIT?!"Ben felt the ground start shaking and Ben ran back into the he looked at the ceiling,Ben stopped in his footsteps,because he was being stared at by a giant robot.

Here's Chapter 5!Yahoo!


	6. Chapter 6

Z-Squad Chapter 6

Ben was prepared for anything,just not a giant made a deep gulp and made a run for Isabella(still asleep)and Ellie."Ellie,get Isabella up,I'll take care of the robot."Ben made a slight nod and ran behind the bleachers and spun his then started glowing very bright and Ben couldn't the light faded away,Ben was wearing a Purple t-shirt with a lightning bolt down the middle with the other half also wore a Purple pants with white sneakers and had white underhang gloves on also wore a purple mask with white eyecovers and lightning bolts on top of his then said,"I look FREAKIN' AWESOME!"Ben flew out and yelled,"Alright,Bolt brain,get ready to be knocked out by MORPH MAN!"Everyone gasped and had "Ooh's"and"Aah's" as they saw the newest generation Morph then flew at the robot and knocked it down the ,Ellie was waking up Isabella."Izzy,WAKE UP!"Ellie then jumped up and said,"What's happening?""Ben just went Morph Man on a huge robot."Right then,Isabella and Ellie's watches started beeping and they ran to the both tapped their watches and saw their friends Samantha,Bailey,and Amy."Ooh,Ben's crush is on here."Isabella said."Wait,these people,our friends are the people we're supposed to recruit to the team?!"They then knew what they had to walked over to Bailey and Samantha and pushed them on their pressure points,which knocked them he went down,Bailey said,"Not cool."Ellie then walked over to Amy and thought,'Sorry,Ben'She then pushed her pressure point and knocked her ,Ben was almost done with the battle."Prepare to*pant*get beaten*pant*down painfully."Ben flew up and the robot then knocked Ben in the jaw and he landed into a brick wall."AHH,MY ARM!"Ben when the robot was about to crush him,a lightning bolt hit it and yelled,"Get away from him!"The robot was down for the the person came over,she had a bronze skirt,gold shirt and a black headband in her short,golden wielded a lightning sword and a bronze omega shield with bronze armbands."I got you,Ben."She said."Izzy?"Ben questioned."Yep,it's me."She said."Now let's get back to base,we have some new recruits."After that,Ben fell asleep for the rest of the trip back.

Chapter 6,almost done


	7. Chapter 7

Z-Squad Chapter 7

Ben woke up in a bed hearing all these screams and he sat up,he looked and saw his arm in a sling and he felt bandages on his then hopped up and walked out and saw Amy running at then hugged Ben's shirtless body and said,"My Hero."Ben then started freaking out and thought,'I got a hug,YES!'Amy then let go and Ben asked,"What are you talking about?""Ellie and Isabella knocked us out and explained everything to us."Amy said."What about Sam and Bailey?"Ben asked."Training with Isabella,Ellie and A.S.C.""Wait,A.S.C is training with them?"Ben asked."Yeah,his exo-skeleton also has robot armor."Amy replied."Here,let me get a shirt on."Ben got a shirt on."Come on,let's go to the training room."Ben said."Yeah,let's."Amy then started holding Ben's hand.'HOLY FREAKIN BISCUITS!'Ben walked into the training room and saw everyone staring at Ben."BEN!"Everyone ran and hugged Ben half to death."Uh guys,my arm hurts."Ben then let go."Are you ok?"Sam asked."You bet I am(stares at Amy).So how are you two handiling the entire"spawn of super heroes"thing?"Ben looked at Sam and Bailey."Eh,I'm used to stuff like this all the time."Bailey said."How about you,Sam?"Ben asked."I'm cool with it."Sam said."I'm really glad you carried me all the way back here,Izzy."Ben said."Aw,it was nothing,your not that heavy...plus I have demi god strength."Isabella stated."I'm very glad you're recovering well from the looks of your injuries."A.S.C said."Yeah,but I'm okay,it doesn't hurt that bad."Ben said."Oh,yeah?"A.S.C asked.A.S.C flicked Ben in the arm and Ben screamed in pain."Holy Cow,that hurts!""A.S.C,don't mess with him.*turns to Ben*Hey,you okay?"Ellie asked."Yeah,just minor injuries."Ben then heard little footsteps and turned to see Kylee,Mom,Emily and Alexis."Bubby!"Kylee yelled and ran over to then raised her arms for Ben to pick her up."Hey,pretty girl,you ok?"Ben asked."Yeah."Kylee said."Me check you.""Ok,well I'm fine since you're here."Ben said comforting to his little sister."How about your other two,they were worried too."Ben put Kylee down and Ben and Ellie picked up Alexis and Emily.*With Ben*"Hey there,you ok,Emily?""Ba!"Emily said.*With Ellie*"Hey,Lexi,Ben's gonna be ok,sometimes he just looks before he leaps."Ellie then started crying."Mom,it's time for you to go to action."Ellie yelled to her then took Alexis and Emily."Ben,you might want to get some rest,your gonna need it."A.S.C said."You know,this Super hero buisness is as much as it's cut out to be."Ben said. Ben was going to his new bedroom in the base,Amy stopped him and gave him a hug."Get better,Bennyboo."Ben blushed as red as a rose when he heard got under his sheets and drifted to sleep with a smile on his ,Galaxia is assembling the mutant and robot army."Tomorrow,we will invade the world with every thing we have and destroy the heroes!" ...Rest well heroes,the worst is yet to come...

Be prepared for the 2-part finale next


	8. Chapter 8

Z-Squad Chapter 8

Ben walked into school with his sling off,and his arm around Amy to keep his balance,he then got out his crutches that A.S.C gave him."I don't need these,Amy."Ben said."You are staying on those crutches,doctor's orders."Amy demanded."Ben,I was talking to A.S.C today,and he said that there were Gala vehicles roaming around the dimensional tunnels,the invasion may be today."Amy stated."If it is,we have to be at our best.""Ben,you're in no shape to be fighting against Galaxia in any way."Amy stated."Well,whatever happens,I'll still be right beside you always."Ben said to Amy then brought Ben into the gym and sat him down next to the gang."Guys,we need to be invasion may be today,so we need all of our power to take Galaxia and his army down."Ben said."Don't worry,we got this."Ellie bell then rang and everyone went to their first and Isabella shared one class,Bailey and Ellie were in another class,and Amy and Ben shared the other class."Izzy,I'm scared,what if we can't beat Galaxia's army?"Samantha asked."What are you saying?That's not the same girl I heard yesterday who could beat all of the training bots."Isabella blushed and said,"Thanks,now I know we can beat them."Sam may have thought that but Isabella thought,'I hope she's right.'Meanwhile,Bailey and Ellie were talking about the invasion."I really wanna get Galaxia back for what he did to you."Bailey said."I mean,he made you cry,that sucks,he's getting payback."he blushed and said,"Thanks,but that's Ben job,FYI."Ellie reminded him."Yeah,he'll punch Gala for you,knowing him."Bailey their conversation was over,Ellie's legs started shaking half to death,Amy and Ben were talking about how Ben's going to fight."I'll suck it up."Ben reminded Amy."You have a broken arm,a limp,and one bad bruise on your head,Galaxia will murder you!"Amy put out there."I'm barely worried,I'm just wondering how everything's going to work out."Ben asked."Everything will be alright as long as I'm with you."Amy blushed at the fact that his crush had a crush on him then held Amy's hand and said,"Thanks."The ground started rumbiling and the sky turned dark,there were screams of terror and kids running around the gang then met up outside and saw mutants throwing cars and destroying buildings,along with robots chasing civilians and breaking in team then turned into their superhero ripped of his cast and bandages and finally said,"Z-SQUAD LET'S TAKE EM' DOWN!"The team split up into each other and started beating down the robots and mutants to a then looked at Sam and saw that a robot shocked her and they piled on top of her."GET OFF HER!"He yelled when he threw all the robots off of her."Thanks."Sam was using all of her power to take down everyone when she noticed that Ellie was being kicked around by mutants and Isabella came and shocked them unconcious."Thanks."Ellie said."No prob."Isabella was blasting all the robots in her way when she noticed a huge ship in the air."Ben it's your time to shine."Amy then flew up onto the ship where he yelled,"Come on Gala,it's just you and me."Ben then got punched in the face,kneed in the back then got pummeled to the ground."No it's just me."Galaxia then aimed a gun straight at Ben with a green light charging up.

Next time:The final chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Z-Squad Chapter 9

The gun aimed towards Ben was charging up to do something to Ben,but he knew what it was going to do,it was going to end his life."Any last words,Morph Man?"Galaxia asked."Yeah,get ready for a butt-kickin'."Ben hopped up and kicked the gun out of Galaxia's hand then shot a lightning bolt at Galaxia which it missed because Galaxia got out of the you looked up in the sky you would here booms and see lightning flying around the might have even thought there was a storm 10 minutes,Amy used her jetpack to check on she got up there,Galaxia tackled her and aimed the gun at her."If I can't end Morph Man,then I'll just end the one he loves!"Galaxia yelled and shot got up from Galaxia pounding him,he saw Galaxia standing above Amy,laughing evily."That's right,I ended her,now it's time to end you."Galaxia said 's eyes started glowing major white and he started floating."You targeted her,YOU KNEW I LOVED HER,NOW I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK!"Ben started screaming and his suit turned from purple to white and from white to purple(certain parts).He then floated down and used the metal from Galaxia's ship to lock the evil tyrant in a body lock."If you ever hurt anyone I care for ever again,your dead."Ben said."Now leave."Ben opened a portal and it sucked all the robots and mutants back to their dark then picked Amy up and flew off the ship before it went through the then yelled before she fell in the portal,"I'll be back!""We'll be ready."Ben sky cleared up and Ben floated back down to the ground where everyone was waiting for then put Amy down and he started crying."Galaxia shot her."Ben then started pounding all of the rubble and screaming."Ben,stop."Ellie then hugged Ben and started then got down and hugged squeezed the tar out of her."Um,Ben,your kind of killing me."Ben backed off and said,"So,your not leaving us are ya?""Never."After that Ben leaned in to Amy and their lips met."My hero."Amy that,they all went and partied at the base,but their adventures are just beginning,because evil is rising,and the Z-Squad are the protectors for us.

yay,first story done,BOOM


End file.
